Erase My Scars
by KittyTiara
Summary: Nekochu, a world renouned pvper, has entered the world of Sword Art Online. Forced to become a red name player, Nekochu struggles with her own emotions as well as the changing personalities of those she care about. In an account from her own words Nekochu must decide whether to side with those she cares about or what is right.


Sakura Inaba. It was strange hearing my real name. My brothers, my boyfriend, my fans they all called me by my username.

Nekochu. I won my first tournament when I was ten years old. One year after my brother, one year younger then my brother was when he won his.

Nekochu. Known throughout the world as the deadliest pvper. I played about twenty different mmorpgs and throughout all of them I was a top ranked player. I was feared. I was loved.

Nekochu. I have never been pked. In any of my many years of gaming. It was my greatest achievement. It was how I became a beta tester.

* * *

 _November 6_ _th_ _2022_

It has begun. The Sword Art Online servers have been officially up for about two ours know. I was sitting on my bed; my Nerve Gear was hooked up to my laptop. I was typing away furiously. _Me, a hacker?! I'll show them what hacking really is._ I was working tirelessly on a script mod for Sword Art Online. During the beta test I was suspended under suspicion of hacking and all of my data deleted after it ended. Luckily I saved my data in the local memory of my Nerve Gear and uploaded it on my laptop.

I stretched and cracked my fingers, confident in my work. I had created a mod menu which would have the capabilities of changing the level of my stats as well as my skills and sword skills. It also featured a handy dandy auto-equip gear and an auto-unequip gear. I knew the codes from my time with the beta, so it should work. I cracked my neck and looked through the data I had. I read through the codes, fixed what needed fixed and added the code for legendary gear into the inventory of my character. After triple checking my work I upload it as well as a bypass virus back into my Nerve Gear before going to get a drink.

The house was quiet. My younger brother Sora was in the kitchen when I got there.

"Oh sweet brother of mine, how are you?"

"I am well and you, Sakura-chan?"

I smile "I am well, just created a nice mod menu and bypass virus for SAO."

He nodded. We talked computers and viruses for a bit before I leave with my drink. I hesitated at my older brother's room but I didn't go in. I hadn't seen him in a few days. Pretty much since school started. I shake my head. He and Riku must be binge playing their shooter games. They must have an upcoming tournament or something. I go back into my room and remove the stuff from my bed. I place the Nerve Gear on my head and lay down on the bed. I turn the power on and look around my room. I didn't know this would be the last time I would see it.

"Link start!"

* * *

I stood in the center of the Town of Beginning. The Death Game had just been announced. Apparently two hundred and thirteen people have already died in real life. I didn't want to believe it. But what if it was true?

I looked around at the panicked faces around me and shake my head.

 _Have they never played an online game before?_ It was all basically the same. It would be easy to stay alive. But yet they are fearful. I couldn't understand why.

 _Oh well._ I smile wickedly as I search the crowds of people. Many of them are joining parties. Many of them are searching for their friends. And I notice a good deal of them running off towards the first big quest. _Beta testers._ I watch them run off. I could always follow them. I remember that quest like the back of my hand. But I don't need to bother with it. I know some loop holes, glitches I found while beta testing. I know a few easy ways to level, especially if my mod menu worked. I would be a level one with the stats of a level one hundred. But that's not what I want. I spy him. My first target. I will seduce that red hair man and his friends, I will take them through the quest, I will be in a party. Then when all seems well I'll steal everything they own and run off. It was full proof. No man would leave a defenseless little girl behind in game like this. I've done this so many times before, it was like second nature.

I out on my best pouty face, my eyes tear up. I walk up to him.

"E—excuse me, sir?"

He turns around, surprised.

"Me?" He asks pointing to himself.

I nod. "Can you help me sir?"

He grins. "Of course, little lady! What's the problem?"

"You look like a big strong man..." I begin

His friends snicker and try to make side comments. I don't let them cut in.

"And I'm just a little confused on what I'm supposed to be doing. You see this is my first mmorpg. I was wondering if maybe you could show me the basics."

He smiles "Hell yeah I can! I'm a pro when it comes to these games."

Easy as pie. He was in my trap. I wanted to feel sorry for him, but I couldn't. It was his fault for falling for it so easily.


End file.
